High School Musical 2: Once upon a dream
by Adriazianne
Summary: Gabriella goes to summer camp, when she comes back to school for a new year she gets caught between two important relationships. She gets very confused and ends up choosing the RIGHT ONE!
1. Starting Point

As I walk through the doors of my favorite place, I see the people chatter about their summer. I look for the one that helped me through the year. The one that disappointed me but lifted me up at the same time. I look for this person through the halls, the classes. I see him sitting on a bench, as if anxious for something.

"Hey!" Troy shouted.

"Hey to you too! I missed you so much! I replied.

"I've been waiting for you. How have you been?"

"I've been supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!" I said.

"Ha-ha, you're the same old Gabriella. Soo, how was summer camp?"

"It was good. I met a few friends and bonded with them…"I said looking away.

"Ok," he said breaking the silence, "it's been a while. But we can make it up this year! I mean, it's not like we won't be seeing each other. Right?" He asked.

I didn't answer, but I sensed that he knew something was wrong. I quickly took out my schedule.

"Here, let me see yours so we know what classes we'll be together in." I said trying to change the subject.

I grabbed his paper and looked down through the list and could not see anything that I had on my list.

"You're taking Algebra 2?" He asked surprisingly.

"Yep." I responded.

I looked again through the list carefully and saw that he was taking Biology. I quickly took a glance at mine and saw that we both were taking Biology.

"Oh here," I pointed to the word, "we're both taking biology."

The school bell rang and we walked to our classes.

"I'll see ya later Gab!"

"You too!" I walked away hoping that he would never find out what happened during the summer.

Gabriella's POV

_Oh my goodness, I missed him so much! But, I already met Kevin. He was the best ever! But…, Troy was my best friend last year also. I don't know what to do. I like both of them. But, Kevin already asked me out... And I said yes. What am I going to do?_

I walked into Algebra 2 and saw Taylor. I sat down next to her and we chatted.

"Hey girl."she exclaimed.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said with a smirk on her face.

"Hm..If I know you, I would say that something's up."

"Ok, you caught me… I should've told you sooner but, its just that I was so busy and my parents had gone away and I was stuck baby-sit…"

"Ok! Just spill, don't need to write a novel!:

"Ok, Chad asked me out!" she yelled.

"Are you serious? Finally! What took him to soo long?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, you two were so totally meant to be!"

"Really" she asked questioningly.

Just then, our teacher walked into the room and I recognized her the instant she stepped into the classroom, Mrs. Newman. (The lady who was pregnant and taught them both math, in HSM 1)

"Good morning class! Welcome to East High. Some of you may know me and for those who don't, my name is Mrs. Newman."

"Mrs. Newman, how's your baby?" Taylor asked excitingly.

"He's exactly 3 months next week! Thanks for asking."

"Wow! Seem like times flies right?"

"Yes Taylor. I remember when he still was apart of me. Well anyway, let's get to the lesson."

_Gabriella's POV_

_Mrs. Newman's voice trailed off as I thought about what she said, 'I remember when he still was apart of me.' I could really relate to her except with Troy. He was my best friend. I just couldn't keep my mind off of him at summer camp. But, then I met Kevin. I'M JUST SO CONFUSED! _


	2. Confusion

"Gabriella, Gabriella?"

"Huh? Yes, Mrs. Newman?"

"Oh, I thought I lost you or something."

"Sorry."

After Math, I went to biology. I couldn't wait; I was going to see Troy! I walked to biology with Taylor because Chad would be waiting for her at her locker on the way to class.

"So, has Troy asked you out yet?"

"No… Wait, what do you mea by 'yet'?"

"Well, I always thought that you guys would be together. As you said before, you guys are meant to be!"

"I don't know. It's just that I went to summer camp so we didn't get to catch up or anything."

"But you have his phone number! I mean, it's not like technology is out of use! Come on Gabriella! What's happening with you?"

"You're right. It's just that … I don't know." I said lowering my head.

"Wait… what's wrong?"

"What do you m-mean? N-nothing's wrong." I said nervously.

Taylor stopped in the hallway right before the class room. "Listen Gab, I know you're nervous and that's why you're making a bunch of excuses. But don't be scared to take the best risks of your life! Gabriella, you can do it!"

_Her words sounded so convincing. But, not as convincing enough to go and tell Troy that I was dating Kevin. I was just so confused!_

She pushed me into the classroom "But…" I said.

"Go on," she said pushing me further.

I sat down next to Troy.

"Hey Gab, what's up?" He asked me with a bit of perkiness.

I smiled, just hoping that the teacher would pop in the classroom. I looked around, but still no teacher! --"Good, I guess."

"Is something wrong?" he asked as if trying to flirt with me. He stretched his arm as if trying to reach for mine, but –who was I kidding! I liked Troy, but I liked Kevin, too! I was just so confused. Meanwhile, I didn't notice that I had put my head down and completely ignored Troy.

"Are you mad at me?"

I put my head up,"Huh? Oh no, I'm not."

"I wanted to ask you something, "he began, 'Oh no', I thought. "Are you free at lunch?"

I wanted to say no but this was the only way to tell him I was dating Kevin.

"Yes, I'm free, "

"Good, cause I need to ask you something."


	3. The Heartbreak

After class, we had gone straight to the cafeteria. It was lunch!

_Gabriella's POV_

_Oh Gosh! Where's Troy? I really hope that he bailed out or had to do something else. I really don't want to tell him, but I have to!_

I found Troy at the line holding two trays.

"Here, I got this for you."

"Thanks," I said not looking up and immediately grabbing my good. After, we walked to the lunch table. I could feel the sweat running down my forehead hoping that my anxious face wouldn't show.

Trying not to open with the question of what he wanted to ask me I began eating my food. Surprisingly, he didn't mention it until a while after his 2nd bite.

"Well," he began, "the question I wanted to ask you was… would you go out with?"

I looked at him shockingly. I didn't think that he would spit it out so bluntly.

"Umm.. Well, you see… this is what I've been waiting for all day.." I began.

"Yes!" he said cheering.

""Wait.. Not," he immediately stopped cheering, "that's not what I meant. I've been waiting for this so I could really talk to you about things." I said calmly.

"You mean relationship things? Don't' worry about that at all! You seriously got me worried Gabs." He said chuckling.

"No. No, it's not that… I just have to talk to you about something."

"Like what?"

"We.., you know how I went to summer camp right? Well.. I met this boy named Kevin. He kind of asked me out already. I'm so sorry!"

"Oh. It's ok. Sorry I tried to 'interrupt' your relationship. Please don't tell K-Kevin that I asked you out."

"Don't worry about that. Kevin's not possessive. He knows that I have guy friends. I mean, Kevin isn't at all like Ryan with Sharpay."

We both looked at Ryan, Sharpay, and Zeke.

"Sharpay! Zeke! Wait up for me!" Ryan said running after them up the cafeteria stairs."

We laughed hysterically.

"I'm really sorry I asked you out. I didn't know. We're still friends though right?"

"It's ok. Of course we're friends!"

I hugged him very tightly and walked out of the cafeteria and went looking for Taylor. I found her in the bathroom with Kelsi.

"Hey Kels! I exclaimed hugging her, "How come I didn't see you in biology today?"

"Taylor didn't tell you? Taylor and I decided over the summer to take Drama," she responded. "Taylor's just taking biology as an extra class."

"Yea, since you went to summer camp, we started to hang out together and decided 'Hey, if you and Troy can do it, we can too! I mean, with Kelsi's music talents and my dance skills, we'll reach the top! Taylor said, "Come on Kels, Mrs. Darbus is waiting for us!" she grabbed Kelsi's arm.

Bye Gabriella!" They said in unison.

"Bye"

_Gabriella's POV_

_What? Over just 2 months, Taylor and Kelsi are best friends? Great! (Sarcastically) Everybody has a partner except me._

"But you've got him" somebody called out from the bathroom stall"

"What?" Gabriella said thinking that she was thinking out loud.

"You've got him!" the girl walked out of the bathroom stall and didn't seem to see Gabriella, she continued, "I mean, there's no point in arguing of whining if you're not gonna do anything about it." She said as she washed her hands. This time she did look at Gabriella.

"Oh I'm sorry, were you saying something?" she said taking her blue tooth out of her ear, "I use this during class to listen to music.

"Oh ok. I guess."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh nothing. I guess it's just the heartbreak WE went through."


End file.
